1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a plasma reactor for treating an object such as a semiconductor wafer or the like through an etching process or the like.
2. Description of the Relevant Art:
There are known various apparatus for treating objects in different ways through plasma reaction as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 50-9545, 53-34462, 53-44795, and 59-39508, for example. In these known apparatus, a plasma is subjected to an electromagnetic field to generate a high density, high-energy plasma even in a low-gas-pressure region. An object can be etched, for example, in the thus generated plasma for anisotropic etching with less side etch or undercut.
The etching rate is higher and side etch or undercut is less with the disclosed apparatus than other conventional apparatus where no electromagnetic field is applied to the plasma. There is however a demand for apparatus which can treat objects at a higher etching rate and with less side etch.